The Drunk Angel's Secret
by lauramckechnie
Summary: Castiel has been acting weirdly lately and Sam gets him a bit drunk so he would spill the secret only to find out he's in love with Dean and that Dean overhears, how will Castiel react to him over-hearing? And does Dean love him back?


Sam, Dean and Castiel were both at Bobby's, having what they liked to call a half day off, they were trying to stay off the radar of the Leviathans and the only way they decided that they could do that is by staying out of public view. So most of the day they had being doing research on Leviathans. And to be perfectly honest nothing really came up. Because no hunter really knew of them, them being in Purgatory pretty much forever. The only people who did know about Leviathans are God and a few others, and that's if God had came back from his holiday vacation. They then decided to spend the day drinking as that was the only way they could really spend they day seeing there was nothing to research. After a while, and a few drinks Dean spoke up deciding he had to go

"Sammy, I'm going to the store to pick up a few things, we could be here for a while"

"Dean. There are _Leviathans_ out there, and we still don't know how to kill them" Sam stressed "and you're just willingly going to go into their view to get kidnapped if not killed!?"

"Well. When you say it like that," Dean winked "No, I'll be fine Sam trust me Im only picking up some pie!"

Sam, Castiel and Bobby looked at each other before deciding that it's Dean, and he always ends up being fine even when he looks like broken glass that is unfixable. So they decided to let him go. But only with Bobby

"Right kiddo, Im coming too I need to pick up a few bits and bobs too."

Dean looked Bobby up and down "What bits?" he asked raising his eyebrow and squinting his eyes slightly

"You know just the essentials like a newspaper and some food. Not all of us like pie Dean" Bobby replied putting his cap on his head

"_Fine." _Dean sighed before grabbing his car keys tossing them in the air and catching them before leaving

After a while after Dean and Bobby had left Sam had, had a few more drinks. Not enough to make him drunk, but not enough to make him act sober either. Sam looked across the table at Cas who was sitting quietly with an empty glass that had not been filled with any amount of alcohol so far today.

"So who's up for shots" Sam said cheerfully

"S-Shots?" Cas said in a confused manner

Sam could see Castiel's eyes furrowing confused at what Sam had just said so he got up and made his way through to Bobby's kitchen and grabbing some more alcohol and shot glasses from the cupboard overhead. He turned back raising the glasses up so Cas could see what Sam was talking about, Castiel still looking confused as ever. Sam sat down at the table and slammed the same amount of shot glasses infront of Castiel and himself.

Castiel looked down at the shot glasses that were resting on the table awaiting Sam to explain what he was planning for Castiel.

"So basically what we're gonna do is Im gonna time how quickly you can take all the shots and then you'll do the same okay, just a bit of harmless fun to pass the time."

Castiel raised his head slightly, as Sam filled the glasses. Little did Castiel know what Sam was trying to do, and him being an angel and all, really he should have known.

Sam was the only person who had noticed that Cas was acting differently, like something had changed, he was less talkative and acted differently around all three of them, especially Dean. Like Castiel was fighting himself. Restraining himself to stop him from saying something that clearly he thought was important. And Sam had a plan to find out what it was, he knew that getting an angel to loosen up by taking some shots wasn't going to be easy, but last time he saw Castiel having shots with Ellen, when the apocalypse was planned to happen that Cas had a "feeling" within the first few rounds. So maybe angels weren't immune to the side effects of alcohol, and maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

Sam sat back after filling the glasses and set a timer on his phone,

"Get ready Cas, that's seven shot glasses okay"

Okay maybe seven was a bit large a number to start off with and maybe that would look suspicious, but Cas gets confused with human alcohol consumption so he wouldn't really be able to tell the difference in if it's normal or not.

"_Wow,_" Sam said impressively "20 seconds."

Castiel let out a small smirk before speaking "Well that was…different, I have a feeling in my stomach."

Sam let out a breathy laugh _maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all _he thought to himself.

A few rounds later Castiel looked like one of the town drunks you see with a bottle of beer super glued permanently to their hands, and Sam knew that it was going the way he wanted too. Even if he looked the Sam as Cas but Sam was just grabbing on so he would be remember any evidence or weird things Castiel had said. So he tried not to consume anymore alcohol but tried to slip a little bit more into Castiel to get the full story of why he was acting so strange lately.

"So Cas," Sam said quietly "You've been acting a little distant lately…is there something you want to tell us?" he asked

Sam's eyes fell down to Cas' hand which was gripping tightly onto a shot glass like he was under a hell of a lot of pressure.

"Cas. You can tell me anything. Has something happened?" Sam asked worryingly at the way Castiel was reacting.

Castiel's eyes fell to the wooden table, his eyes darting across the termite bitten wood as if he was trying to find his sober angel, trying to discover if it was a good idea to tell Sam. A while had passed and his eyes rose up, and Sam was sat there trying to work out what was going on with the fallen angel infront of him.

"It's Dean." Castiel finally said

"What? What about him, what has he done" Sam quickly said. Hoping that Dean hadn't went and done something stupid without telling him

"Sam. Dean is fine it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Remember when I raised him from perdition?" Castiel asked

"Yeah what about it Cas?"

Castiel could feel his breathing getting heavier as he was getting closer to telling Sam what had been happening to him the last few months

"I fell in love. With Dean." Said Castiel finally getting what had been eating away at him for years off of his chest "But I believe it has affected me more since he…saved me from the Leviathans."

A bang came from behind Castiel as his head snapped around to see where the noise had came from only to see Dean and a box of fresh cream pie on the floor.

Sam looked at Castiel's face to see the running changes of emotions running through his face like he was human lust, embarrassment, shock and fear.

"How long have you been there Dean?" Sam asked for Castiel since he was unable to himself.

"Long enough I think." He said to Sam while watching Castiel's every move before opening an closing his mouth again trying to speak to Cas about what he had overheard, but unable to make out a syllable let alone a word.

"Dean." Castiel said biting his bottom lip not making eye contact as if he was just acknowledging that Dean had entered the room

As soon as the name Dean had managed to escape Castiel's mouth he was gone.

"What the hell was that!?" Dean bellowed at Sam

Sam took a moment to breath in "You know he's been acting weird around us all lately Dean, even more so around you, don't deny that you haven't seen it! Because now we know why!"

"Son of a bitch" Dean whispered to himself trying not to show how broken he was about it before storming out of the house again by himself with only his car keys in his hands.

Dean wasn't seen for the rest of the day even when he did get back to Bobby's he locked himself in the room so he couldn't be spoken too and Sam understood, because he new that Castiel and Dean shared a "more profound bond" Sam just never took it as in _that_ way. And he knew that Dean would have to take some time to get use it. Later on that evening Dean finally came out of his room and went to the fridge and took the three quarters of the pie that Sam had managed to rescue before going back to the guest bedroom and wedging the desk infront of the door since the lock had been broken after what Bobby calls the "Demon party fiasco" which was when loads of demons appeared at the door one day and trashed the entire house to kidnap Dean.

It had been days now. And because all they pie was gone they were all seeing Dean less and less. Sam had spent time telling Bobby about what happened as he was in the kitchen putting the food away, so he was filled in too. But there was something different about Dean. Usually when Dean got told "I love you" was when he was in bed with pretty much any girl in town and usually he would just roll it off. But he was acting differently, probably because it was a close friend. And Sam knew that he couldn't class Cas as "gay" well he could, but it wouldn't really make sense. Castiel was an angel. He loved every human being on the planet Female or Male not caring about gender.

He just happened to fall for none other than a Winchester.

Dean was alone in his room, sitting there on his bed just thinking before he decided to get up and go to the small cramped en-suite bathroom to shave. He had just finished and leant down to wash his face under the cold running water and when he looked up and dried his face with the white cotton towel he was welcomed to see Castiel's reflection.

"Dean. We need to talk abo-"

"Cas please don't" Dean said interrupting s he squeezed past and stood back in the bedroom

Castiel followed him back into the room, and Dean stood not facing him and cleaning up the desk that was wedged infront of the door to make the situation less awkward as possible.

"Dean. I know, I know you heard what I said but it's true and ever since I raised you from perdition, it's been there. That feeling, I tried to ignore it, but after all you've done or me…I can't anymore."

Dean's head turned quickly "Look Cas. I know you saved my life. And I know I saved your angel ass but I cant do this. I cant…I cant love you back like that okay!? Do you realise how much more it would hurt me if something ever happened to you!"

Castiel watched the floor for a moment before looking up at Dean with eyes full of sadness then feeling hands on his waist pulling forward, Cas looked up surprised at the sudden movement, It was Dean, who was leaning against the desk. Soon their eyes were 3cm away from eachother.

"Don't ever look at me like that again okay Cas," Dean said before pushing his lips against Cas' and dropping his hands down to his hips and gripping his hands tighter that Castiel will have bruises later on.

"You left your mark on me when you raised me from perdition, now I'll leave mine on you angel boy" Dean finished off between rough kisses

Suddenly, all of Castiel's body weight was against Dean's and Castiel and put his hands either side of the desk, pushing himself against Dean causing the desk to bang against the door.

"Try it." Cas said seductively

Causing Dean to smirk at the comment, so he pulled Castiel's ear down to his mouth so Cas could hear what he was about to say

"Believe me, I will." Dean whispered into his ear.

Dean scrunched up his hands into Castiel's trenchcoat before pushing him onto the bed, and climbing on top of him and kissing Castiel roughly while resting his hands on his chest

"I think you forgot to say something back." Castiel implied holding Dean of off his lips causing Deans hips to sink into Cas'

"Oh right…I love you" Dean said smiling before his lips touched Castiel's again


End file.
